Total Knock Out
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off the events of my A Very W.I.T.C.H. Halloween story. Which is based off of my Something Unexpected story. After agreeing to teach Cornelia how to box, Angelo and her both learn that she's stronger than she looks!  One-shot!  Cornelia/OC


_**Total Knock Out**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is based off the events of my _A Very W.I.T.C.H. Halloween _story. Which is based off of my _Something Unexpected _story. If you haven't read those two stories, then I suggest you do before reading this story.**

**And now on with the story!**

It was a nice November day in the city Heatherfield and the Guardians and their boyfriends were sitting at their normal table in the Lunch Hall eating lunch when...

"You want me to what now?", Angelo asked Cornelia.

"I want you to teach me how to box.", Cornelia said before drinking some of her juice.

"Why?", Irma questioned. "We learned enough about fighting from Caleb and some of his friends on Metamoor. Plus, we have our powers."

"Well, ever since Halloween, I saw that I might need to learn a bit more to defend myself.", Cornelia explained. "And besides, there may be a time where we don't have our powers to protect ourselves with."

"She has a point.", Eric said. "But you want to here something weird?"

"What, dude?", Joel asked.

"Well, ever since that night, I still know how to fight unarmed and stuff.", Eric replied. "And I'm not talking about what I learned from Angelo's uncle."

"Me too!", Hay Lin said. "I though I was dreaming it at first, but soon I could fight like I knew how for years."

"Anybody else going through this?", Will asked.

Soon everybody nodded to Will's question.

"Any clues as to why?", Matt questioned.

"Well, if I'm right, the characters we were dressed as knew how to fight hand-to-hand.", Taranee figured. "I guess that we just retained these memories."

"Just like Xander did in Buffy The Vampire Slayer.", Irma said. "He still had a good amount of millitary knowledge after he was a soldier for that Halloween episode."

"That's one way of putting it.", Nigel said.

"That was one heck of a night, though.", Matt said.

"Yes it was,", Joel said. "To be heroes of legend. That freaking awesome!"

"Do you know what I'd liked to of done, before we had Blunk smash that crystal?", Angelo said.

"What?", Cornelia asked.

"The Superman ending, where he flies out to Earth's atmosphere as the Sun rises.", Angelo said.

"And then smiles at the camera and flies off?", Eric added.

"Well, there won't be a camera, but you get the idea!", Angelo said. "That would of been so cool to do!"

"Dang right it would!", Matt said.

"You put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?", Will asked.

"Yes.", Angelo said smiling. "Yes I did."

"I'm surprised we didn't see any Power Rangers that night.", Nigel said.

"I'm glad we didn't see any Power Rangers that night.", Matt said getting a laugh out of everybody.

Just then the bell rung signaling the end of Lunch. The girls and guys threw their trash away and headed out of the Lunch Hall and to their next classes.

"So when do you want to start learning?", Angelo asked Cornelia as they walked down the halls to their next classes.

"You serious?", Cornelia questioned. "You gonna teach me how to box?"

"Sure.", Angelo said. "It may be fun. And seeing as you know how to fight already, and are in pretty good shape, we can go straight to the boxing."

Happy that Angelo was going to teach her how to box, she hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Can we start this afternoon?", Cornelia asked.

"Sure.", Angelo said.

Cornelia then grabbed onto Angelo's arm and walked with him down the hall. What they didn't know was that Irma and Hay Lin heard what they were talking about.

"I've got to see how this turns out.", Irma said to Hay Lin as they headed towards their next class.

"Think the others will wanna see too?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Oh yeah!", Irma grinned.

Later that afternoon, Angelo and Cornelia had just arrived at Angelo's home after getting some shorts, tank-top, and sneakers from Cornelia's home, as well as a bite to eat, and went into the dojo part to see John Vanders, Angelo's uncle, setting up some new gloves against the wall.

"Hey, Uncle J.", Angeo said.

"Hi, Mr. Vanders.", Cornelia said as they walked up to John.

"Hey, kids.", John greeted. "What are you two up to?"

"I'm going to teach Cornelia how to box.", Angelo replied.

"Really now?", John questioned.

"Yep.", Cornelia said smiling.

"So that's why the others are here.", John said.

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

John then pointed towards the ring that was in the dojo to see the others standing there with Elyon, Caleb, in normal clothing along with Cassidy, Peter, Martin, and Alchemy.

"Oh it's like that!", Angelo said as he and Cornelia walked up towards them.

"We just had to see how this turned out!", Irma said.

"Not to complain, but when did you two get here?", Angelo asked Elyon and Caleb.

"Well, seeing as it's Friday, we decided to come here for a visit.", Elyon explained as they others went to take a seat.

"I'm guessing that Irma and the others told you about all this and you came to see if Cornelia would knock me out.", Angelo whispered to Elyon.

"Maybe.", Elyon replied smiling as she headed towars the others..

"That's not funny.", Angelo said.

"You still want to do this?", Cornelia asked Angelo.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Let them watch. I don't care."

"Okay.", Cornelia said. "I'm going to go change."

"I thing I better change too.", Angelo said as he headed out pf the dojo and headed upstairs.

Angelo soon came back dressed in a pair of red sweatpants and a gray tank-top. He saw Cornelia standing in the ring wearing a pair of white shorts and sneakers with a light pink tank-top wearing a pink boxing gloves and a pink head guard.

"Where did you get the gloves and headguard?", Angelo asked.

"They came in the mail today, along with the other gloves I got.", John said as he tossed Angelo a pair of gloves that trainers use for the boxer to hit. "Do you want the head guard?"

"Nah.", Angelo said as he put the gloves on. "It's only training."

"First mistake, dude!", Joel laughed.

"Oh ha, ha.", Angelo said as he got in the ring. "You ready, Cornelia?"

"Y-yeah!", Cornelia said a bit nervously as she took a fighting stance.

"Okay. Let's start with the jab.", Angelo said. "Basically it's a quick it to either the head or stomach. But we're going to have you hit..."

Angelo was cut off when Cornelia did a quick right jab to his face. Seeing that, got the other laughing a bit as Angelo shook it off.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "That was a good hit."

Cornelia then did a quick left jab to Angelo's stomach.

"Okay. That won't do you any good.", Angelo said as he patted his stomach. "I can take a few good hits to the gut. A lot of training went into that."

Cornelia hit Angelo in the face with another right jab.

"That was another good hit.", Angelo said. "But I want you to hit the..."

Cornelia then hit him with a quick left jab in the face.

"Okay! Stop hitting me in the face, baby!", Angelo said. "I wanted you to hit the glove pads."

"Oh!", Cornelia said as she rubbed the back of her head while smiling. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Cornelia!", Elyon said laughing. "Knock him out girl!"

"Who's teaching who here?", Angelo questioned. "Now let's where were we? Oh yeah. Jabs. Well, you got that pretty much down. Now let's go to the harder hits."

"Finally!", Will said.

"Hush, you!", Angelo said. "First we're going to start with the hook punches."

So for the next few minutes, Angelo showed Cornelia how to do the left and right hook punches. Soon Cornelia had it down and was ready to go.

"Okay, so when I say left...", Angelo began to say.

"I hit the left glove pad.", Cornelia said. "And the same goes for when you say right."

"Sure you don't want that head guard, Angelo?", John asked as he watched what was going on.

"Nah. I'm good.", Angelo said as he turned towards Cornelia. "Okay, Cornelia. Right!"

Cornelia did a right hook at the right glove pad.

"Left!"

Cornelia did a left hook at the left glove pad.

"Right!"

Another right hook at the right glove pad.

"Left!"

Another left hook at the left glove pad.

"Right!"

Another right hook at the right glove pad.

"Left!"

Another left hook at the left glove pad.

'She's pretty good at this.', Angelo thought as he was telling her which glove pad to hit. 'I guess all that training she learned from Caleb and his friends has paid off.'

"Quit waisting time and knock him out!", Cassidy yelled.

"Keep on, and I'll have you come in here and have Cornelia give you a nice hard right!", Angelo said as he had his right hand up near his face.

Big mistake! Cause Cornelia was getting so into the training, that she did give a nice hard right that was aimed at the glove pad that was near Angelo's face! Only it didn't hit hit the glove pad. Instead it hit Angelo's left jaw!

Hard!

A gasp came from the others once they saw the hit. And Cornelia was just as shocked by what happened.

"A-A-Angelo?", Cornelia questioned hoping he was okay.

Suddenly, Angelo fell backwards onto the ring floor.

"Oh, snap!", Peter said as he and the others climbed into the ring as Cornelia knelt down beside Angelo.

As the others circled around Angelo, Cornelia took her gloves and head guard off and propped Angelo's head in her lap.

"Nice hit, Cornelia!", Elyon said.

"I didn't mean to!", Cornelia said as she gently rubbed the left side of Angelo face where she hit him. "I heard him say hard right and I swung with all I had at the right glove pad. I thought he was paying attention!"

"He was.", Will said. "Until "somebody" distracted him."

Everyone then looked at Cassidy.

"Sorry.", she said as she flashed a cheesy smile.

"I still can't believe he got knocked out like that.", Eric said.

As everyone looked down at Angelo, Irma began to bust out laughing as she fell to the floor of the ring.

"It's not that funny, Irma!", Cornelia said.

"Oh yes it is!", Irma said as she continued laughing.

Just then, Angelo's Uncle John came back with a thing of smelling salts.

"Give him some air, kids.", John said as he opened the bottle of smelling salts. "This should wake him up."

John then moved the open bottle under Angelo's nose. Once he got a smell of that, he woke up coughing a little. He slowly opened his eyes to see Cornelia looking down at him with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, Angel-Boy.", Cornelia said softly with a smile as she continued to rub the spot where she hit him.

"Hey, Cornalicious.", Angelo said softly with a smile.

"Cornalicious?", the others questioned.

"Dear, Lord! She knocked him silly!", Nigel said with a grin.

"Shut up!", Cornelia said before turning her attention back to Angelo. "You okay?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said while sitting up. "You know, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"So, you're not mad?", Cornelia asked.

"Why would I be?", Angelo questioned.

"Cause you got knocked the heck out!", Irma laughed.

"So, how long a has she been busting a gut?", Angelo asked.

"About a minute or two after you got knocked out.", Joel replied.

"I only wish I had a video camera to film it all!", Irma laughed.

"I say we go and have some fun.", Alchemy said. "And celebrate Cornelia's right hook victory!"

"Alchemy!", Cornelia said.

"What?", Alchemy questioned. "It's not everyday a girl gets to knockout a guy like that."

"She has a point.", Elyon said.

"And Angelo went down hard!", Will said with a small laugh.

"What kind of best friend are you?", Angelo questioned as he looked at Will who flashed a smile at him.

"I say we go do some karaoke!", Hay Lin suggested.

"I'm game!", Eric said.

"Me too!", Nigel said.

"But first we go get something to eat!", Peter said as his stomach growled. "Cause I'm hungry."

Soon, everybody was in agreement to go karaoke. Angelo and Cornelia went and changed back into the clothes they had on earlier that day. Once they were done, they along with the others left the Vanders home and headed for a restaurant to get something to eat before going to the karaoke place.

"So, anybody have any ideas of what song they gonna sing first?", Matt asked.

"Oh! I know! I know!", Irma said. "Momma said knock you out! I'm gonna knock you out! Cornalicious done knocked Angel-Boy out!"

"She's not gonna stop, is she?", Angelo questioned as Irma skipped along.

"Nope!", Caleb said.

"I'll have to be knocked out to stop!", Irma laughed as she turned around to face them. "And that'll never happened!"

"Irma, look out!", Joel yelled.

Irma quickly turned around only to run face first into a lamp post, which knocked her out as she fell to the ground only to be caught by Joel and Angelo.

"You okay, Irma?", Joel asked as he and Angelo helped her to her feet.

"Oh! My head.", Irma moaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"Well, what do you know?", Angelo said. "I guess what they say is true."

"What's that?", Martin asked.

"That laughing is catching!", Angelo said before laughing a little along with the others except Joel who only laughed for a few seconds.

"It's not that funny!", Irma yelled.

"This will teach you not to laugh at others pain.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, I say we continue on our way to some place to eat.", Joel said. "That way we can get some ice for Irma's head."

As they were walking, Angelo grabbed Cornelia's right hand and continued walking. Doing this made Cornelia smile a little.

"Sorry for knocking you out.", Cornelia said.

"Cornelia, I always said that you were a total knockout.", Angelo said. "Today, you proved me right."

Cornelia couldn't help but laugh a little before she grabbed onto Angelo's left arm and rested her head onto his shoulder as they walked with the others. In one day she learned a little about boxing, knocked her boyfriend out by accident, and watched Irma get hers in the end. And as a plus, Angelo wasn't mad about her knocking him out by accident.

Today was a good day for her.

"Can you do me a favor?", Cornelia asked Angelo.

"What?", Angelo asked.

"After you teach me more boxing, can you teach me how to use a bo staff?", Cornelia asked.

"Why do I have a funny feeling that, that will be a interesting lesson?", Angelo questioned getting a laugh out of Cornelia.

The two continued on their way, happy that something like getting knocked out by your girl didn't damage their relationship.

**THE END**

**A/N: This story teaches a very good lesson. Never underestimate yourself. For you never know what you're capable of. Angelo learned that when Cornelia cold cocked him! And Irma learned a lesson about what goes around comes around. All in all a good story. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
